Ebony Crimson Cobalt Green
by Ari the Raccoon
Summary: Sonic had lost his love due to what society thought about it. Incest was thought lowly, but he finds Manic once more... only to be with another hedgehog, Shadow the ultimate lifeform. What is Sonic to do? If they do fall for each other will it be a suc


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! THEY ALL BELONG TO ARCHIE COMIC, SONIC TEAM, AND SEGA!

Author's note/warning: Incest, yaoi, and death will be in this… if you don't want to see someone die, you don't like reading incest, or you don't like yaoi then DO NOT READ THIS FIC!

Sonic stood on top of a roof, looking down and watching everyone below, looking for that green treasure of his. Yes, his emerald. They had been fiercely separated by the courts, told that they could never see each other unless they wished for one or the other to be executed. You see, the place they lived didn't accept any form of incest, even if it was homosexual incest where there was no fear of a child being brought into the world unless there was some kind of magic that would allow that.

"Where is he?" Sonic asked, those emeralds he had as eyes looking desperately for the one who matched his eyes. He wanted to touch the green face again, touch those crème' cheeks, even if it meant that he was the one to be executed. Sonic frowned when spotting his love… though who was that with him? Who was daring to touch his emerald's cheeks like he himself would have touched them?

That hedgehog that had black quills streaked with red, those crimson eyes. He growled, wanting to tear that hedgehog to shreds when his emerald and the crimson and ebony hedgehog kissed. How could it be, Manic of all people should have stayed loyal… He himself did. The cobalt hedgehog brushed back a tear of anger and sorrow. He shivered when the two smiled at each other with lustful loving eyes.

"No… how could he… how could my Emerald do that to me?" Sonic asked as he curled into a semi ball, still watching and glaring holes into the one who dared to intrude. That was it, he couldn't stand it, he had to stop this madness, and he had to kill one of them… or kill himself, either way his heart was slowly being torn into pieces.  
The cobalt hedgehog jumped from the building he sat and zipped over to them just before they were about to enter a building.

"MANIC! HOW COULD YOU FUCKING BETRAY ME? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME MANIC?" Sonic hissed his attention on Manic before turning to the crimson on black hedgehog.

"You! Why are you touching MY Emerald?" Sonic hissed out, his voice dripping with venom with every word. Manic first of all looked surprised and confused, Shadow, the black and red hedgehog, just stood there, a nonchalant look upon his face.  
"ANSWER ME!" Sonic cried out before grabbing Shadow's tuft of fur and bringing him  
closer.

"Sonic please stop," Manic pleaded as he stepped towards them, setting a hand upon Sonic's shoulder. Sonic spun around to face Manic, still holding Shadow by the tuft.  
"Why? You promised Manic, you fucking promised that you wouldn't do this to me! I didn't do it to you! I looked, you didn't did you?" Sonic asked, tears flooding those emerald eyes of his.

"Sonic please calm down, please… I did look for you my Sapphire, I was telling Shadow about you… You must understand Sonic I love both of you… Can I not love both of you?" Manic asked, his brown eyes searching Sonic's in some hope that the other would understand.

Sonic dropped Shadow before turning away from both of them.  
"So you do care? But after five years… five years and we finally find each other?" Sonic asked, his body shaking as he himself was about ready to cry. He felt like an idiot for doing that to the other male though he didn't dare apologize. Shadow coughed as he rubbed his own chest fur.

"Sonic if it makes any difference I'm sorry I didn't help him," Shadow said, seeming quite sincere. Sonic nodded before looking back at the other males.  
"I should go… I-I…" Sonic shook his head, wiping away the tears that were upon his face.

"Sonic please stay, I've got an apartment we can go to," Shadow offered causing Sonic to smile weakly.

"Alright I'll come along…" Sonic said weakly before his legs decided to give way. He was happy to find his love yes, but Manic with another man… and not a single call, not anything for five long years, he was crying from all the bottled up emotions and he couldn't get up.

Manic frowned before helping Sonic up, though Sonic couldn't move his legs, weeping from the emotions that were now stinging him like a million angry bees guarding their hive. Shadow helped Manic carry Sonic off to his apartment. Once reaching there they headed to Shadow's bedroom to set Sonic on the bed.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Shadow asked before Sonic shook his head.  
"No… stay… please," Sonic seemed to almost plead. Shadow nodded before sitting on the bed with Manic and Sonic to wrap his arms around both of them. Manic nuzzled Sonic, wondering if this would help the other hedgehog calm down.  
"Please Sonic… calm down, I'm really sorry," Manic murmured before Sonic shook his  
head.

"N-no it's not your fault Manic… I just… it has been so long… I-"Sonic shook his head before burying it in Manic's chest. Manic petted through Sonic's quills as Shadow rubbed Sonic's back, giving him a gentle massage. Eventually Sonic fell asleep in their arms, all three of them falling asleep on Shadow's bed and curled up with each other.

The next morning Shadow woke up, crimson eyes showing content before looking to the other two hedgehogs upon his bed, smiling, he gently shook them to wake up. Sonic opened his emerald eyes to look at Shadow before yawning.

"Good morning Sonic, how do you feel?" Shadow asked, gently massaging Sonic's waist which, to Sonic, felt nice. Sonic purred, closing his eyes in content.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you Shadow," Sonic replied, still purring as the ebony and crimson slowly made his way to massaging the inside of Sonic's thighs causing Sonic to gasp, the touch feeling exquisite, like… the touch could only be explained by that taste you get of something really good.

(( O.o If I am getting the characters out of character don't bug me too much about it, after all… THIS IS MY FANFIC! NOT YOURS!))

Manic yawned, turning to face them when he heard Sonic gasp before giggling at what Shadow was doing to Sonic.

Shadow tilted his head before lifting it to look over Sonic at Manic. Manic winked before leaning in and kissing Sonic on the lips as Shadow gently massaged closer to Sonic's penis causing the blue hedgehog to writhe some. Manic giggled into the kiss before gently moving his arms around to gently scratch at Shadow's tuft of fur upon his chest. Shadow let out a gasp, his fingers slipping into Sonic's cloacae causing the cobalt hedgehog to let out a gasp himself.

Sonic broke the kiss to stare at Manic, a content smile upon his face, writhing a little more as Shadow decided to wiggle his finger inside that cloacae that hid the blue hedgehog's private area.

"So Sonic, do you want to be with the both of us?" Shadow asked, his voice seeming almost amused before Sonic nodded. Shadow could only smirk before he bit the blue hedgehog's neck, marking him his mate which sent chills through Sonic's spine. Manic giggled before remarking his brother, Shadow's and Manic's scent all over Sonic's neck now.

((and to be a good little author I'll leave you to imagine what happens next . ))

A full month passed, the hedgehogs getting use to the idea of the threesome… Though Sonic and Manic constantly had to lie about being together in fear of being killed due to what the laws stated quite clearly.

Sonic sat quietly at a café waiting for Shadow or Manic to arrive. It was Shadow's birthday, and Sonic had decided since all of their birthdays were close to each other they'd just celebrate it on the same day instead of celebrating two birthday's at once… after all that would be quite inconvenient.

The blue hedgehog spotted three non-sentient mice, all seemed friendly, and all three seemed to be packed together as they carried off a piece of cheese. Meanwhile a cat was watching those mice with a hunter's eye. When one of the mice fell behind to gather some crumbs the cat pounced it and broke its neck, a quick death but a bloody one at that. Sonic's eyes widened before he shook his head, knowing it was the nature of the cat to hunt.

Shadow walked towards the café, padding to Sonic dressed in jeans with his hands in his pockets. Shadow spotted Sonic before grinning. Shadow zipped over to him and hugged him before kissing his neck.

"I love you Sonic, do you know where Manic is?" Shadow asked, nuzzling Sonic's neck. To think about it, they hadn't seen Manic all day, and Manic had left last night to steal a precious gem.

"I haven't seen him yet Shadow," Sonic replied weakly, thinking about that cat and the three mice.

"I see, well, I guess we'll have to wait now won't we?" Shadow asked. Sonic nodded, hoping that Manic was alright now. When five hours had passed and night had arrived Shadow and Sonic headed home. The door was ajar and the place seemed like it had been torn up. The lights, which were on when Sonic left, were off, queer considering the fact that when Sonic flipped the light switch on the lights were still off.

"Aww, Sonic and Shadow, I do believe I've got someone here now… I have Manic who is tied up," A voice that sounded strange yet familiar but Sonic couldn't put a finger on it immediately. Then it hit Sonic, it was Snively's voice.

"Snively! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Sonic asked as his voice now full of panic before the lights turned on seemingly magically.

"Well Sonic, it should be quite obvious, I want something from you and Shadow, not this thief that tried to steal something from Robotnik, though his death would be quite a site to see," Snively stated as Sonic moved closer. Snively let out a growl before pointing a laser gun at Manic's head.

"Tut tut, I wouldn't do that if I were you Sonic, your brother… or first lover's life is at stake and if you get any closer I'll kill him," Snively stated, that nasal voice annoying Shadow.

"What do you want from us Snivel nose?" Shadow asked with great prejudice. Snively twitch as Manic made a little whimper when the gun touched his head. He would have escaped if it wasn't for the fact that the bonds were just too strong for him. Shadow growled before trying to move closer. Snively grinned before he quickly pulled the trigger, shooting Manic and causing the green hedgehog to go limp. Sonic's eyes widened.

"MANIC!" Sonic screamed before zipping over to check the green hedgehog's pulse. There was none. Sonic's eyes widened more before he stood up and looked to Snively, his eyes glaring at the small overlander.

"Why?" He asked before falling to his knees, tears streaming down his face as Snively could only laugh. Shadow growled before walking towards the smaller man. With a swift motion the man was dead… But it didn't stop the pain. No, the pain that welled up inside of Sonic and Shadow. Their lover, the one that was full of emotion, the one that was once the sarcastic hyper one was limp and lifeless. But in death he looked so peaceful. Sonic wiped away the tears, feeling the same way he did the first time he met Shadow. He couldn't stand, not right now. Sonic looked to Shadow, looking for something though he couldn't tell what he was looking for.

Was it pity, was it the same pain he had… or was it actually to see that Shadow, in anger killed Snively. Not that it was a bad thing… it's just that now they didn't know what Snively wanted from them. Sonic tried to get up, managing to do so before untying his brother. He wrapped his arms around the green hedgehog, those tears still streaming, knowing that Manic was starting to grow cold.

"No… no it couldn't be… how could you be dead?" Sonic murmured before shutting Manic's eyes.

"Rest in peace…" Sonic said softly as Shadow wrapped his arms around his blue lover. Sonic cried silently as Shadow made shushing noises.

"It's best not to brood over it Sonic… You'll get him to never rest in peace," Shadow said softly, though he himself was tearing himself up inside. He didn't think that the small overlander had the nerve to kill someone. He gently ran his fingers through the cobalt hedgehog's quills as the hedgehog cried in Shadow's arms. Things were going to be different, drastically different without their thief lover to be there by their side.

Fin

Elias: Sorry for the sad ending, I'll be writing a sequel for this later… Sorry for the twist in the plot… I had to have someone of importance die at some point.

Eli: Elias is a bloody drama king!

Elias: Shut up my dear little Mary Sue or I'll kick your ass!

Eli: Ooo, harsh language… Love you!

Elias: XP


End file.
